


Wild Nights!

by shiroji



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroji/pseuds/shiroji
Summary: At a stormy night, Goodnight suffers from owl's call...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English. My English is not perfect, so if anything is wrong, please read with your mind's eyes. lol  
> At the end of this fic, I quoted Emily Dickinson's "Wild nights! Wild nights!"  
> I hope you enjoy this.

A window of a flophouse where they’re staying is rattling by the strong wind. The sandstorm doesn’t weaken, it seems they have to stay inside for a while. Nobody wants to play alley fight in weather like this. Goodnight and Billy gave up playing and had a rest in a rough bed together.  
Hearing the sound of the wind and sharing one bed, Billy’s smoking opium just lit a fire.  
Inhale deeply and exhale. White smoke came out from his nose and mouth. Then he passed it to Goodnight. He did the same thing Billy did. And He closed his eyes slowly.  
“Billy…”  
“What Goody?”  
Billy turned his head to his partner.  
“Don’t you hear the voice?”  
“I only hear the sound of the wind.”  
“Listen carefully. It’s calling.”  
“You just hear the wind.”  
Goodnight put fear on his face when the wind has rattled loudly. The howling of the wind is getting bigger and bigger.  
“Billy, help me.”  
Goodnight ground out the opium and leant his face into Billy’s chest. And he inhaled deeply to fill himself with Billy’s smell.  
“Goody…”  
Billy put his arms around Goodnight’s back and buried his face into Goodnight’s hair. He took a sniff of Goodnight, too. Then they started kissing each other deeply.  
“Billy…!”  
Goodnight called Billy’s name while they’re kissing. Billy gave him a kiss like he swallow his voice. They embraced each other like they tried to forget about the storm outside, like they tried to wipe out the owl’s call.  
Goodnight ripped out Billy’s shirt and kissed his untanned skin. He traced some scars on Billy’s chest and sucked his nipple into his mouth.  
“Goddy!!”  
Billy moaned and held Goodnight’s head and disarrange his gray brown hair. Goodnight bit Billy’s throat. They breathed roughly. They didn’t care the storm any more. What it concrete is each other.  
“Oh Billy…”  
Goodnight put his thing into Billy, He kept calling Billy’s name like he’s in a fever. Billy held tight Goodnight’s shoulder and said “I’m here, Goody.” When Billy touched Goodnight’s gunshot wound on his left shoulder, Goodnight moaned and grew himself inside Billy. It brought a sense of climax. Billy pushed Goodnight’s hair from his face, and looked into his eyes. Goodnight is about to come. Billy loves that moment best. He can do anything to wash Goodnight’s nightmare away. Goodnight needs Billy. Billy needs Goodnight. All they need is each other. No need a map or compass, if they stay together.  
“Goody, Goody!”  
“Billy…!”  
Goodnight came inside Billy and Billy did at the same time.  
The room was filled with smell of them and there were no sound except their rough breathing. The storm has gone before they knew it.

 

WILD nights! Wild nights!  
Were I with thee,  
Wild nights should be  
Our luxury!

Futile the winds  
To a hear in port,--  
Done with the compass,  
Done with the chart.

Rowing in Eden!  
Ah! the sea!  
Might I but moor  
To-night in thee!


End file.
